The present disclosure relates to the fastening means of a leaf spring in a vehicle.
A leaf spring can be used for the sprung suspension of a wheel in a vehicle, which leaf spring extends in the driving direction or in the vehicle longitudinal direction. A leaf spring is usually produced from a fibre composite plastic and, at the respective leaf spring end, comprises an elastomeric bearing for fastening the leaf spring to a vehicle body, for example to a vehicle frame or to a chassis. In the central region, the leaf spring is usually connected via a central attachment to a rigid axle of the vehicle.
The leaf spring is often connected via a shackle to the vehicle body, in order to make longitudinal compensation possible. Here, the shackle is connected fixedly to the elastomeric bearing of the leaf spring. The elastomeric bearing of the leaf spring is provided, in order to at least partially absorb a Cardanic movement of the leaf spring ends or in order to at least partially absorb a torsional force of the leaf spring. Under the influence of a lateral force in the vehicle transverse direction, however, the leaf spring bends in the vehicle transverse direction, as a result of which the wheel which is coupled to the leaf spring can be shifted in the vehicle transverse direction. Bending of the leaf spring leads, in particular, to a lateral deformation of the elastomeric bearing of the leaf spring which influences the driving dynamics and is undesirable. In order to reduce the bending of the leaf spring in the vehicle transverse direction, the dimensions of the leaf spring can be increased, for example. This is associated, however, with an increased vehicle weight and with increased production costs.